Three realistic ways this could end
by doctorangelinadurless
Summary: Hannigram so it is M/M! Although labelled as unfinished it stops at what could be a ending, and I only called it unfinished so I can add onto it if I feel like it someday. For the purpose of ease, they were already dating as well.


Alrighty chaps, Hannigram! I'm uploading a load of my stuff to make room on my netbook, so have some fanfiction. Each chapter is going to end in a proper way, this is only unfinished as I write this because I may add on when I'm travelling and need to write something. Reviews would make my year!

"You're a monster Hannibal!" Will screamed, he had both his hands half-supporting him on the kitchen island. "I bet you only even started dating to me to hear what we thought of the ripper didn't you?" It was spat at Hannibal with venom, who simply stood on the other side of the island with his hands out. "Will, think about it. Why would I date you for information when I could go for someone with more knowledge,whom I already had a relationship formed with and who is easier to talk with?" Hannibal reasoned.

Will had began to hyperventilate, clutching at the island until his knuckles whitened with the pressure. The world began to spin round him as he pitched forwards over the island, coughing. Hannibal instantly stepped forward, but Will tried to lean away from him, losing his balance and collapsing onto the floor. "Will!" Hannibal placed one hand on the island and jumped straight over it, stopping just short of Will and gently lowering himself to his knees next to him.

By this time Will was curled into a ball slightly, clearly suffering from a panic attack of sorts. "Will, Will." Hannibal kept repeating his name. Will gasped louder than the other ones and shuffled back, backing himself into a corner between cabinets. "Will, listen to me. You are having a panic attack, you need to calm down." Hannibal tried to reason with Will as he sobbed and retched and coughed. Hannibal reached forward but stopped a inch or so away when Will screamed "DON'T TOUCH ME!" at him as loud as his current state would allow. Hannibal slowly retracted his hand.

"Will, please. You need to slow your breathing." Hannibal said again, trying to keep his voice calm. Will shuddered violently and pitched forwards again, coughing and dry retching as he did so. The lack of oxygen was dangerous. "Will!" Hannibal yelled as Will slumped forwards, unconscious.

Will woke to find himself in a bed. Crisp white sheets showed it clearly wasn't his own. He was gradually coming aware of what was around him, and he could feel a small pressure on his hand. Will looked up to find Hannibal holding his hand in both of his own, staring at Will with tear red eyes. As Will's breathing started to hitch Hannibal let go. "Will, please try to stay calm." He asked him gently. Will nodded. "May I?" Hannibal asked, holding a hand in a gesture to touch the others wrist. Will nodded slowly again . Hannibal took Will's wrist and checked his pulse gently, keeping hold of his hand when he was done.

"Why Hannibal? Why am I still alive?" Will asked, his voice practically devoid of hope and cracking. Hannibal just met his eyes for a second. "Far as I can tell, there are three realistic ways this is going to turn out." Hannibal said. Will nodded. "I die, you die or the FBI comes." He muttered, closing his eyes and rubbing his face. "Not quite. I die, the FBI comes, or you keep my secret." Hannibal said. Will sat up in the bed to look at Hannibal in the chair. "Why can't I die?" He asked. Hannibal raised his eyebrows. "Because I couldn't kill you." He answered briefly, tearing up slightly again.

"Hannibal, I-" Will's phone cut of whatever he was going to say. Hannibal reached for it on the bedside table and placed it in Will's hand. "Make your choice Will." Hannibal said. Will clicked answer and loudspeaker for Jack on his phone, placing it on the bed between him and Hannibal. "Will? Where are you?" Jack asked instantly in the tone reserved for when they were on a case. "I'm at Doctor Lectures." Will replied, looking at Hannibal under his eyelashes for a second to see if he would input. "What the hell are you doing there Will?" Jack questioned. ~This is it, time to decide.~ Will thought to himself. He glanced at Hannibal one more time, seeing the look of pure adoration he had for Will through the tears.

"I didn't sleep well last night, I ended up falling asleep on his settee." Will said. Hannibal looked at Will and met his eyes as a tear trickled down the Doctors face. "I Need you to come look at a body." Jack's voice said from the phone. "Text me the address." Will said bluntly, hanging up on Jack and turning back to Hannibal. "Thank you William." Hannibal said, a tear or two still dripping down his face. Will nodded and flung his legs over the side of the bed. "You're welcome and nobody knows. But two conditions." Will said.

Hannibal nodded quickly. "Anything Will." He agreed instantly to whatever it was Will wanted. "Warn me next time it's human menu, and I get to do this whenever I want." Will slung one leg of each side of the doctor's chair, essentially straddling him. Will kissed Hannibal, messing up his hair as he did so. Hannibal kissed back, wrapping his arms around Will's waist and pulling him closer.


End file.
